pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl: College Years
"Carl: College Years" is "Phineas and Ferb" Spin-off and tells the adventures of Carl Karl, the battered intern of Major Monogram, which, after finishing his practice, returning to Danville college to finish his engineering studies there. He will live with Albert (brother of Irving), a nerd fan of "Space Adventure" who is studing economics. Carl will know the love of his life, Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz, who was sent to college early for smart. All live under the watchful eye of Professor Geevaarlijk. Structure of the episodes: 1. Carl has a problem with tests or loving. 2. Seeks advice from Carl Albert. 3. Albert gives it a superficial and absurd advice. 4. Carl puts it into practice. 5. Carl fails and Vanessa has a misconception of him. 6. Carl calls Monogram using an absurd excusing and tell him his problem without saying that he loves Vanessa. 7. Monogram give advice to Carl. 8. Carl puts it into practice, everything goes well. 9. Carl gives to Vanessa chocolates or flowers. 1 . Vanessa looks at the viewer and says, "He'll never change. " Main Characters Carl Karl: He was the battlered intern of Monogram, now, Carl is a student of 4 th of engineering.Immature and clumsy, Carl often become obsessed with testing and computers, which makes his teammates laught at him. Carl knows a lot about computer science, maths and "general culture", but is unable to make decisions by himself or talk to a girl without getting nervous. He is a great guy. Albert: It is Carl's best friend and student of economics, is a big fan of "Stumbelberry Finkbat" while trying to keep it secret so that people do not laugh at him, the problem is that you can not stand for five minutes without talking about it . Self-define as handsome and it is believed that all the girls are in love with him, which is a lie, unlike Carl, Albert is able to make decisions and often gives advices to his colleague, councils have no logic and are based on tricking the girls to flirt with them. Vanessa: Carl and Albert's best friend and the love interest of Carl. She is goth, sarcastic, funny and a very bad student because she was promoted to College with 16 years. She is a good friend of Carl and tries not to hurt him, but she isn't in love with Carl. Dr. Gevaarlijk: The professor of the university, she likes Carl because he is a great student but, she hates him being too clumsy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Doofenshmirtz is Vannessa´s father and a mad scientist hailing from the country of Druelselstein. He is the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He attempted to wreak generally "evil" havoc and assert his rule across "the entire Tri-State Area", now, he uses his schemes for being a good father. Major Monogram: is O.W.C.A.'s commanding officer, he was, also, Car's boss. In this spin-off, as a parody of Wilson ("Home Improvement"), Monogram serves as an all-wise sage in the show, doling out advice to Carl and seemingly knowing just what to say to solve a problem. Category:Sequels Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Spin offs Category:Carl: College Years